


At the beginning

by Keng1994



Series: The New Us [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keng1994/pseuds/Keng1994
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy lives in isolation with his family in Malfoy Manor. When he's given a book about the Potter family, his world is changed entirely.





	

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was a very lonely boy, locked away in the shadows of Malfoy Manor. Isolated from the world, for reasons he was too young to understand. He rarely left the manor, but when he did, It often earned him stares, pointing, and whispers. His mother always tried to shield him in public, and when he would be at home, behind the gates of the manor, people would walk by the gates and stare.

One day a child and her parents walked by. The child noticed Scorpius playing by the fence and ran over to him. "Hi" she said. "Hi I'm Scorpius" said Scorpius. "Get away from there!" The father yelled and ran over to the girl and took her away. "Stay away from them sweety, they aernt good people" the father said. With a harsh look at Scorpius, he turned and they left the and went out of sight. Scorpius sat there, confused, unsure of what he did. He began to cry, he felt as though he had done something bad. Astoria Malfoy ran to her crying child and picked him up on her arms. "What's wrong child?" She asked. "I got yelled at!" Scorpius said crying. "Baby who yelled at you?" Astoria said soothingly. "The people walking by!" Scorpius said.

Astoria ran inside with Scorpius in her arms and found Draco in the kitchen, staring at a book on the table. "What is that dear?" She asked. Draco looked up with a look of disgust on his face. "It's a new book....'Potter:The Biography'" said Draco. Astoria stood frozen, with a look or fear on her face. "What does it say...about us?" She asked. Draco looked back down at the book again. "That's the thing. It doesn't say anything, I don't know how to feel about it." Said Draco. 

"Then what is it?" Astoria asked. Draco looked down to the letter that accompanied it. "Rita Skeeter wrote a letter....she wanted to know my opinion, and she wanted to ask how it felt about....." He stopped mid sentence.

"Draco what's wrong?" Astoria asked concerned. "They think that Scorpius is the son of....." He couldn't finish the sentence. "Oh no....no no" Astoria said with tears in her eyes. "We know he's not, Astoria.....but people believe things they can't control" Draco said. "That's why we were getting stares in Diagon Alley." 

"Draco, why would they send you a copy of the book?" Astoria asked.

"Because they wanted my opinion of the person who ruined this family." Draco said.

Scorpius was over his mothers shoulder, listening to everything that his parents were saying. He wondered who people were accusing him of being the son of, because he knew who his parents were. And who was this potter person they were talking about?

Astoria walked over to the table with Scorpius in hand. She looked at the book cover, which had a photo of Harry Potter and his 6 year old son James, and 4 year old son Albus. "His children look just like him." Astoria said. "Just like your son looks like you" 

Draco looked up at Astoria and Scorpius, and he harbored feelings of guilt. Had he put the curse of his family onto his wife and children. Astoria put down Scorpius. "Honey, why don't you go play in the library for a bit, and bring this book with you", she handed Scorpius the book on the potters and he walked off to the library. As he walked down the long halls of Malfoy Manor, he stared at the book, and the three boys on the cover. He was pretty sure the book had to do with the older man, but his eyes kept going to the boy in the lower left corner. His emerald green eyes stared into him. The picture made him feel peaceful.

When he made it to the manor library, he went to his little desk near the window and out the book down. His reading skills were far advanced for only a 4 year old boy, and he flipped open the front cover and saw the same picture, he read the caption. "The Potter boys, from L to R, Albus Potter, Harry Potter, and James Potter"

"Albus..." He said. "Albus, that's a funny name" he thought to himself. He sat down and tried to read the book.

As the years went by, Scorpius's obsession with the boy in the picture grew, he was fascinated by this boy, he wanted to know everything about him. He was always photographed with his famous father, and Albus was always by his side. Scorpius would read the daily prophet, and would grow excited when a photo of Albus would appear. He couldn't figure out why his father wouldn't let him meet Albus, he was sure his dad knew the Albus kids dad.

"Son, me and his father do not get along, and I can gurantee you, that Albus will be just like his father" Draco told a 8 year old Scorpius.

"But dad, I never get out of the house!" Scorpius said. "ENOUGH!" Yelled Draco. Scorpius felt tears in his eyes, he didn't usually get yelled at by his father. Draco had immediately realized his mistake. "I'm sorry Scorpius, forgive me". Yet this was the life inside the isolated Malfoy manor.

2 weeks later, the Daily Prophet arrived on the front table, and Scorpius couldn't contain his excitement. On the cover was Albus Potter, who was at the Quidditch World Cup with his family. The article seemed to try to smear them, but Scorpius didn't care, the boy was on his newspaper, waving and smiling.

Scorpius began reading all the books available on the Potters, and Albus, he wanted to know everything about him, what he liked to do, what he liked to eat, his favorite colors, he loved reading about him. He was reading a story about Albus, how he was named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, and that his father had fought in the battle of Hogwarts. Scorpius felt a sense of disappointment. He knew his family had been on the wrong side a good majority of the war, but they had turned when it mattered most. Still, he knew he would never have a chance to meet Albus now.

He continued to read the books as the days went by, and eventually he knew almost everything about the Potters, but mostly about Albus. There was just something so calming about him, something he couldn't figure out. As the years went by, he finally received his letter to Hogwarts one day.

He knew he would finally be able to see the outside, to be able to be out in public. He didn't however, expect the reaction he would get. As the Malfoys went to Diagon Alley, there was a lot of finger pointing at him, just like the day he was 4 years old. "That's him! The son of you know who!" Said one person.

Scorpius felt a sense of shame as he walked down the narrow street. When he would go into stores, people looked fearful, and he felt like crying. The thought of the boy in the photograph somehow was getting him through. Somehow a boy he didn't even know was getting him through this depressing time.

Two weeks later, he was standing on the platform of Kings Cross, about to board the Hogwarts express. As he said his goodbyes to his mother and father, he glanced over, and saw a group of people, mostly red hair....and a boy. It was him, it was Albus Potter. Scorpius wanted to run over to him and introduce himself, but he knew his family didn't like his. He boarded the train and found an empty compartment, as the trolley witch rolled by, he bought a lot of candy, maybe someone would like him if he had sweets? And if not, oh well he thought to himself. 

He sat near the window, and as the train departed watched the landscape change. He felt....alone. He knew he had a chance to meet Albus, but it probably wasn't going to happen, he would be alone at Hogwarts, and probably this train ride. He imagined Albus Potter in the back of the train, having fun, laughing with all the new first years, telling stories about his legendary father. He stared out the window, watching the terrain go by, he heard voices approaching the cabin door "oh hey, people" he thought to himself.

He watched the door open....and there he was. Bright emerald green eyes, shaggy hair, it was the boy he had spent years looking at in books and pictures. He felt his heart start racing, and he didn't know what to do. 

"Hi, is the compartment-" Albus started. Before he could finish the question, Scorpius felt words leaving his mouth. "It's free! It's just me!" He said.

"Crap...he's gonna think I'm annoying, or weird" Scorpius thought to himself. "I'm Albus" 

"Of course you are" Scorpius thought to himself. Then...in his excitement, got his words all messed up. 

"HES GONNA THINK IM AN IDIOT!" Scorpius thought to himself. "Want some of my sweets?" He starts singing to Albus.

"SINGING...WHAT WAS I THINKING...HES GONNA LEAVE...his cousin doesn't seem to like me."

Albus and his cousin Rose had an argument and Rose left. 

"He's staying...with me....he's with me.... Scorpius thought to himself.

Albus began telling Scorpius about what life was really like in the potter home.

"He's my friend".

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a song and came up with this idea of Scorpius having a childhood crush on Albus. Also Cursed Child mentioned that Scorpius had read books and stories about Albus, so I wanted to imagine what it was like, and of course Scorpius finally meeting his childhood crush.


End file.
